Great Moments in FHTV
Lawrence in Guyliner Elyse's Babies She came in and called us all her babies. It happened I swear. Mannequin Face This also happened and no I don't have a screen cap. ChauHaus, the Official FunHaus Cooking Show Chau down with your favorite bros! Bean's Ongoing Struggle with HW Dammit, Bean. Just do it. The Election Some nerd got elected. Peaklyse? What? The Fuck? FHTV DownTime Every Friday 1/20 9:46pm-9:52pm UTC-06:00 1 Like = 1 Prayer for Elyse Janurary 20, 2018: Upon hearing that Elyse had died, ChatHaus decided to support her by liking the stream. This movement was started by YT user TheBubblerum. F. Turbid is Put in the Wiki On, January 20, 2018, Turbid learned of FHChat Wiki and was added to FH Chat Wiki. We still don't know if it was the real Turbid. 0re01's Drunk Problem Somebody passed out in the wrong hotel, and he masterfully resolved the issue with much unhelpful advice from ChatHaus. Seek out additional details from the man himself. Relationship Talk, Trust Issues, Anxiety and Group Therapy The chat discussed their failed romantic endeavours. Love and Support The chat was supportive of people, mainly Maddie and her photography career. Let's all support those of us who have lost loved ones. I won't name the person, but he/she know that we are here for him/her. (I don't want to share their private affairs). Eggs Master Race The debate for the greatest method of egg preparation rages on. https://strawpoll.com/2z48ykg6 WWIII Will it happen? Probably. Damn Kim Jong Un. Will we still be industrialized after that fiasco? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Alternative Fuel Sources Bruces farts Rainbows The power of masturbation Chat Google Trends (WIP) Caner Sara : fit your own fist in yo mouth you got caner﻿ Kotaco: oh no,﻿ not caner Curtis Hoffman : That dragon,﻿ Caner Kotaco: anime is﻿ caner Keith Kurt : caner?﻿ lolwut? Bleentron:Micheal Caner﻿ Raul O. F.: don't joke about caner, my mother is suffering from﻿ caner... it's really sad Curtis Hoffman: Caner﻿ & Lynch Lord Exeres: Caner and Abelr Sara: so sorry raul about your mum's caner,﻿ we are all praying for u Keith Kurt:Make sure the old woman gets her caner﻿ Stotty McStott:Caner and﻿ Toews KotacoSara: Caner﻿ from Terminator Lord Exeres:Caner took my leg so now﻿ I walk with a caner Keith Kurt:look its﻿ canner Keith Kurt:skin﻿ caner Kotaco:fucking walk with﻿ a caner lol Olimar Putin:what has happened﻿ to chat? Keith Kurt:all you﻿ can eat caner Milk Jug:it became﻿ caner Raul O. F.:@Olimar﻿ Putin someone made a stupid joke about caner... Keith Kurt: brain in a caner﻿ Sara:i mean i﻿ have brain cancer so cut me a break Raul O. F.:you just don't joke﻿ about caner Sara: oh shit i﻿ spelled it right that time w/o meaning to John Cavanagh:Who the﻿ fuck is making caner jokes?!.! Raul O. F.:@Sara ew... brain cancer... get caner like the normal people﻿ Lord Exeres: Your typos﻿ are giving me caner Jeff Bell:Just got here and﻿ everyone is making caner jokes. What happened here? Olimar Putin:i﻿ dunno jef Lord Exeres:Gasp Earl done﻿ got the caner Raul O. F.: @Jeff Bell I just said that someone made a caner joke... and sara said she had cancer... instead of getting caner like the﻿ rest of us Sara:im streets ahead﻿ Lord Exeres:One time I thought I had caner, turns out I just needed to fart real bad﻿ Kotaco:oh caner, that was a great moment﻿ Sara: put it in﻿ the wiki Elyse Willems: Are you guys fans of Lois & Clark lead﻿ actor, Dean Caner? Elyse Willems: Michael Caner is﻿ very talented too Elyse Willems: No, I﻿ mean Dean Caner Elyse Willems: Personally, I loved Mark Ruffalo's return as Bruce﻿ Caner, in Thor Ragnarok Elyse Willems: Nick Caner should've never﻿ left Mariah CAner Elyse Willems Surprise Visits 1/22 6:37pm UTC-06:00 And she let us know that she isn't a young, a woman, hip or cool. Dudesoup Time We got into Dudesoup post show boys! Elyse called us memers and everyone had a chuckle about the Caner fiasco. [ http://funhaus.roosterteeth.com/episode/dude-soup-post-show-2018-ps158 ] Starts at 8:11 ( First only) https://twitter.com/MZH23/status/956192093709504512 For those that can't afford a first membership, this is the clip where they talk about us. Adam Kovic and an Unknown Piccolo Appear 1/23 07:30pm UTC-06:00 Funhaus Memed, a Mystery Arose Funhaus was in chat memeing: "Ska came before Jamacia". Around 3:00 AM LA time an unnamed Funhaus member entered the chat room. They alluded to being Benson and soon afterwards hinted they may be a hybrid of Benson and Peake named /Beake\. But who was controlling the Funhaus account at that hour? Who was trolling us? Was it Lawrence? Was it Adam? Was it really Benson? Was it Elyse? Or was it Bruce, getting into our caner and AIDA memes? Hopefully Eliza and Lauren will figure it out. Lauren was willing to stake her life on the mysterious chatter being Omar, but others were not so sure. A majority thought the unnamed member was Bruce, but as Lauren told us, she "didn't have a Bruce sensation in her gut", and so the idea was abandoned. Update: 1/26/18 Circa 5:00 AM Eliza suspects that it may go deeper than Omar. Perhaps the Parakeets have come back with a vengeance from being placed in a dumpster and then taken to a pet store. Maybe they have learned how to compute and have impersonated the Funhaus members. In the mean time, the gang has created a new indie band called Omar and the Parakeets; their debut album is "Pranked Ya" - follow for the first single. Update: 1/26/18 7:16 AM Eliza and Lauren have yet to crack the case but an in depth conspiracy board has been made complete with a picture of Benson at the top of the pyramid surrounded by 63 question marks. Stay tuned. Farthands Appeared During the megaround GTA video Farthands themselves came and spoke to us about the meaning of life and death, and all between. We were given a blessing and taught the true way to achieve happiness. We were granted eternal youth. This all happened I swear. After that, Farthands initiated a tribute to themselves, where we all changed movie titles to contain "Farthand" or "Fart" In it. It was glorious. It is called the Fartpocalypse. Ladyhaus The women of Chathaus created their own cult of puss. To break the glass and the patriarchy. Jacob's Area 01/26/2018: Local Baby Boy Jacob Fullerton graced us with his bodacious boudoir. Funhaus TV Behind-The-Scenes 01/26/2018: Funhaus TV difficulties caused Adam and Elyse to step in for 45 seconds while they figure out the issue. Bean B Bamboozled Everyone Turns out "she" is actually Chris Hansen, and just played because he to be the president's wife. The FHTVC Ska Ensemble is Assembled 1/28/2018: With SaintMcAwesome on electric kazoo and a plank of wood that he stomps on, TheOtisUpham on guitar and mediocre vocals, Dylan Watson on drums, kyle3992 on the keyboard, Becs W on Tuba, and adam wilkinson rocking the electric triangle, TheElizaManelli on deepthroat vocals, WarButler on backup guitar and vocals, and Olimar Putin as the ensemble Audio Engineer. The ensemble is managed by Keith K. Please contact for whatever you would contact a manager for....gigs, I guess, I dunno you tell me. The Hackening 1/29/18 Hackers attacked right after we got a new emote The President Made a Steam Group http://steamcommunity.com/groups/ChatHaus/ Donations Come Rolling, Peake Makes Surprise Visit 2/1/18 ChatHaus raised hundreds of dollars in a short period of time and as a reward Peake made an appearance on the feed! He gazed into our chat eyes, played a little tune, and made us fall in love. A Discord Chat was Created 2/2/18 A Discord chat was created cleverly named ChatHaus! The link is as follows and is open to all! (if the link does not work, if you encounter problems, if you want to propose a new text channel or voice channel, or even be a moderator for DC - contact TheElizaManelli) https://discord.gg/kU7ZVyS Pou Sara the ChatHaus Meme Queen did it again!!! Sara: pou﻿ Ben Smith: Pou﻿ Kotaco: pou﻿ Sara: smells like pou Kotaco: poup, like﻿ dude spelled like soup Ben Smith: pou man and﻿ lava girl Ben Smith: I﻿ want a house made of pou Ben Smith: Poutown﻿ Ben Smith: Funpous﻿ Bleentron: Pouttage﻿ Raul O. F: .Poutine﻿ Omar got kidnapped for money Meta-pause turns vaginas into dust b b: IF you are under 30 and have "decided not to﻿ have kids" id say thats nice but its really just posing. Its only when ur over 30 and maybe 40 and getting too old to have kids that it actually matters Troy Eaton: i believe more people need to stop﻿ having children because turns out majority of people are shitty parents Stunner 900: what if we are﻿ "open" to the idea of having children Will Sworn: maybe just shitty﻿ kids also Troy Eaton: play with your fucking kids when﻿ their a baby b b: kind of like being 12 and saying "im never﻿ having sex" Troy Eaton: they're*﻿ toyfruit: kids﻿ suck Raul O. F.: @b b you're technically never too old to have kids... unless you have uncurable ED﻿ Raul O. F.: and her vagina turned to﻿ dust blurandrea: Hey﻿ accidents happen Emily: @Troy i know at the place i work﻿ i see parents giving their kids ipads and not talking with them Sean L: I think thats a pessimists perspective. Overall most people are﻿ decent, its just the bad ones you hear about shidoshix: boo,﻿ kids are awesome, my goddaughter is my favorite person on earth b b: well unless your kids are asian then u﻿ shouldnt play with them so they become better at maths Trevader: @Raul O. F. no, there's metapause, you physically stop being able yo have kids﻿ Stunner 900: @Raul O. F. guys can have kids at﻿ any age Olimar Putin: get﻿ a dick brace b b: after around 35 most women can have﻿ kids but the risk of issues gets really high the closer to 40 they are Stunner 900: only guys have children at any﻿ age Raul O. F.: @Trevader that's what﻿ I meant by vagina turning to dust Sean L: *menopause﻿ Will Sworn: Meta-pause sounds like a cool super power﻿ Troy Eaton: if you cross dress maybe you shouldnt have kids. youll end up confusing﻿ them Reverend Maillet-Crutcher: after a certain﻿ age it is actually dangerous for women to have kids also blurandrea: Hahahahaha to dust﻿ Simon Urdanegui Wua: pause within a pause﻿ Raul O. F.: hahahahahahaha﻿ metapause Simon Urdanegui Wua:﻿ meta-pause blurandrea: It's dangerous﻿ after 35 I think shidoshix: older men have a higher chance of having kids with neurological﻿ disorders, semen gets funky with age too blurandrea: For the kid﻿ mainly Raul O. F.: no it isn't... there are many parents that have healthy children...﻿ the risk is basically insignificant Will Sworn: I cast Meta-Pause! All your vaginas are turned to dust ﻿ Raul O. F.: I mean that made them﻿ over the age of 35 Troy Eaton: is this doki doki literature club?﻿ Raul O. F.: @Will﻿ Sworn hahahahahahha Olimar Putin: JUST﻿ MONIKA b b: oh mean can have kids at any age? if your an﻿ old man u are not getting a woman under 35 to have your kid shidoshix: meta-pause is when Zack Morris freezes time.﻿ Will Sworn: depends how strong the drugs are @b﻿ b Raul O. F.: @b b what if﻿ you have billions of dollars? Troy Eaton: b b is﻿ that a challenge? blurandrea: Not﻿ unless the woman needs the money Raul O. F.: how fast﻿ the chat turned against b b b b: yes so we have some good exceptions﻿ to the rule: but will that be the average experience? Stunner 900: @b b You haven't﻿ heard of mail order brides? Will Sworn: damn﻿ why you guys gotta go the gold digger route? just take the good ol druggie approach Funhaus got the ChatHaus flag. With the help of ex-employee Squall, and the kindness and help of Superline51 we managed to send a ChatHaus flag and a letter to Funhaus. Adam cuddled in it and James thought we should have named ourselves the lazers, which is stupid, if you're reading this, JAMES! Dude Soup Post Show 2018:E165 - WE ARE ALLSEEING (Time: 31:00) FunhausTV Exclusive Mini-Plays Funhaus graced us by having some exclusive mini-plays that you can only get on the stream. GTA V livestream. On the 29th of March there was a GTA Livestream within FHTV. There will probably be more to come. #PopTarps Are tarps gay? R.I.P. FartHands On the 4th of April 2018, Elyse Willems joined the FHTV Chat... When asked by the president Raul where FartHands is, she responded with: Elyse Willems: Fart hands is in your fart﻿ heart. This came as a shock to all of us. But at least now we know. 420 on 4/20 Dank Livestream Provide the RT Link RIP Stream Apparently everything got deleted out of nowhere at about 6:30 PST, on May 9th, 2018. Stream went down temporarily, Adam said it would be up later. Stream Jalopied On August 30th the Stream was blocked on this for hours, thus chat started praying to this burning car named Jalopy. Until Adam fixed it at some point.